carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Carlyle O'Keefe
Carlyle Martin O'Keefe (February 5, 1916 - November 11, 1999) was a Brunanter playwright, theatre director, author and professor. He was among the first to introduce realism into Brunanter drama, greatly inspired by Eugene O'Neill. He was the only playwright to win the Medal for Arts and Letters in 1973. He is considered the greatest Brunanter dramatist of the 20th century. Life and career Early years O'Keefe was born in Koningstad to Edward and Abigail (nee Daniell). Both his parents were of Borderer descent. His father was a merchant, while his mother was a housekeeper, born in Niesburg. He was the youngest of three children (Bethany, 1912-1990; George, 1914-1942). Initially a small trader, Edward O'Keefe managed to make a considerable fortune in the 1920s. Hence, all his children attended the prestigious Ambrosian College and were able to complete higher education; Bethany studied nursing in the RUK; George studied sculpture at the ERAA; Carlyle studied theatre at the ERAA. Carlyle wrote his first play while still a student, though it was not a success. During World War II Carlyle finished his studies in 1939, only two years before the German invasion. During the occupation he didn't participate in the resistance, unlike his brother who was a zealous member of Underground Revolution. However, he frequently hid partisans in his home, including his brother and Gerard Donner. In January 1942, George was captured by the Nazis and was tortured to death. Carlyle himself was beaten by a few soldiers but he wasn't killed. He then escaped to Britain with the rest of his family. In London, he was trained in the Special Operations Executive (SOE) and was parachuted to Netherlands in 1943. Carlyle acted as a spy and risked his life many times, mainly due to his accent. What he went through during World War II, left an indelible mark on his soul. Many of his works (including his masterpiece God is Wearing Black) are influenced by his adventures. Theatre Early steps After he war, Carlyle returned in Brunant and married Erica Adcock in 1946. He worked for a couple of years as Gerhard Pietersen's secretary. In 1947 he resigned and wrote The Birds, his only comedy. Due to the situation, it wasn't a success, although it was praised by some scholars. Two years later he wrote Money and Honor, which was better accepted. Still though there were many people who believed that this is not the time for theater or painting, but hard work. Embittered, Carlyle published The Fools (1950), a rigorous work, criticising those who see nothing beyond their bellies. Success In 1952, Carlyle wrote God is Wearing Black which became immensely popular, even among people who previously disapproved of his works. Considered the most important anti-war piece of Brunanter literature, it was played at the National Theater for four consecutive years. Carlyle's next two plays (The Sailor and his Wife, 1953; Men and Beasts, 1956) received very good critics, but today are considered inferior to other works. O'Keefe's theatrical peak is undoubtedly during the early '70s, when his plays The Fatalist (1970) and Jesus Swept lead King Marten II to award him the Medal for Arts and Letters in 1973. The very next year, Carlyle was appointed theater professor in his alma mater, El-Reis Academy of the Arts. ]] O'Keefe gradually reduced his publishings, with the last play being completed in 1981. Instead, he focused in his tutorship, as well as the directing of plays by G.B. Shaw, Anton Chekhov and others. Later years and death As years went by, O'Keefe became a cantankerous character, even for his closest relatives and friends. In 1994 he resigned from the ERAA. He used to spend many days at his cottage in Boguestown, often completely alone. In 1997, he played the lottery and won Th. 6,200,000, much of which was donated to the ERAA. Carlyle O'Keefe died on November 11, 1999, after suffering a heart attack. He is burried in the National Cemetery. Personal life O'Keefe married Erica Adcock in 1946. She gave birth to a boy (Charles) in 1948, but they got a divorce in 1961. Later on, Carlyle married Angela Finlay, who was several years younger than him. Together they had two children (Bertram, 1970; Laura, 1972). They were an exemplary couple, but their relationship got worse during Carlyle's final years. He was a good friend to John Barker. Works Plays *Bloody Fists (1936) *The Birds (1947) *Money and Honor (1949) *The Fools (1950) *God is Wearing Black (1952) *The Sailor and his Wife (1953) *Men and Beasts (1956) *No Home (1960) *Against the Wind (1967) *The Fatalist (1970) *Jesus Swept (1972) *New Horizons (1977) *The Rutgers Family (1978) *Uncle Arthur (1981) Non-fiction books *From Aeschylus to Ibsen: The History of Western Theatre (1975) *Brunanter Literature through the Centuries (1982) Category:Playwrights Category:Writers Category:Professors Category:Dead people Category:Medal for Arts and Letters recipients Category:ERAA alumni Category:1916 births Category:Ambrosian College alumni